


Red Stops, But Green Goes

by jg291



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jg291/pseuds/jg291
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Description: Zach doesn’t really know how mad he is that Frankie got him out until Frankie shows up at the jury house, furious that Caleb backdoored him. And yet, Zach can’t keep away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little jury house fic. I probably got the details wrong, so please excuse small errors of that nature. This was my first Zankie fic, so I hope you enjoy!

The minute Frankie walks into the jury house, Zach feels about a million feelings at once. Sadness, because Frankie was the person he most wanted to vote for. Anger, because all these wonderful people ended in the jury house while Christine and Cody and Victoria live to see another day. Excitement, because, well, Frankie. Nervous, because all summer he’s been dreading a conversation he knew he would have to have shortly after he and Frankie met up without the cameras and microphones. A feeling in his insides he can’t really describe, but the best he could come up with is hunger. And want. No, not want. Need. 

And then Hayden and Jocasta and Donny hug Frankie, and Zach still hasn’t gotten up from the couch because he’s not really sure what to do, because he knows how he wants to act when the cameras and microphones are gone. But they’re still there, for the big eliminated houseguest reveal. Eventually, Frankie glares at Zach, kind of with hurt in his eyes, so Zach gets up to hug him. Once he’s crossed the room, he doesn’t know why he didn’t do this immediately. Hugging Frankie feels perfect.

Hugging Frankie feels like home.

And then, Frankie has to ruin it all.

“Frankie, tell us, who screwed you over this week?” Hayden asks, immediately assuming the worst of the remaining houseguests.

Frankie gets this sad look on his face, the same one Zach thought he could get rid of by hugging Frankie. “Caleb,” Frankie draws out, a little reluctantly. “He nominated Christine and Nicole, but when Christine won the Veto, apparently Derrick got in his ear and told him how dangerous I was. I just don’t understand who would do that! Who could be manipulated so easily into backdooring his best friend right out of the house?”

Zach knows who. He’s looking right at him.

***

The group watches the DVD with rapt attention. They watch as Caleb finally wins that endurance competition he’s been saying he’d win since week two. They watch Derrick not even try to go for HOH, and wonder why no one realizes how much power he actually has. They watch Victoria bringing up the rear, per usual.

Zach, however, can’t really pay attention to the DVD. He doesn’t care how Frankie was in the lead for much of the competition, even though the competition surely screwed up his circulation even worse than it already was. He doesn’t notice how Frankie’s leg is basically touching his all the way up on this couch, even though Donny totally has tons of space on Frankie’s other side. He doesn’t care how Derrick talked Caleb into being his puppet yet again, how Caleb doesn’t realize how getting Frankie out of the house will surely lose him a connection to one of music’s biggest stars. He doesn’t care that Frankie’s hand has taken up residence on his thigh, doesn’t care that his leg finally feels warm in a way it hasn’t in two weeks. He doesn’t.

All Zach can care about is Frankie’s indignation over his eviction. Frankie thinks he has the right to be mad that Beastmode Cockblock got him out? (Yeah, Zach’s still mad he never got his sleepover that final week. He’s never telling anyone.) Frankie told Zach he couldn’t imagine being friends with Caleb in the real world but is surprised and confused when Caleb played the game better than Frankie did? Zach loved Frankie, hell, he was in love with Frankie, and Frankie got him out just fine.

Zach hadn’t realized how angry he was until Frankie and his outrage walked in that door. Frankie clearly didn’t care about him enough to figure out if what Caleb did was wrong, then what Frankie did was so, so much worse.

***

Zach tries to keep away, but it’s hard. His body is starved for some cuddles (and more, he doesn’t think about) and leans into Frankie’s touch when they’re watching the DVD, cooking dinner, washing the dishes, making cookies before bed. He steals Frankie’s blue hat. It’s not the same, but he likes how this one falls off just in the same when he hugs Frankie. Zach smiles when Frankie told him he spent an entire week sleeping with Zach’s pillow, and stays up late when Frankie demands he watch the movie version of _Les Mis_. And yet, Zach falters when Frankie asks him where he should sleep.

Zach shows him around all the empty bedrooms, makes Frankie know he tried out all the beds before settling on the one in the red room. The green room had the comfiest bed, but he just wanted to get away from something that reminded him of a treehouse.

Frankie, of course, is reluctant to check out the empty bedrooms.

“Any chance I could come with you? No one would sleep with me after the backdoor plan was in place, and I don’t like sleeping alone.”

“Not tonight, bro,” Zach hedges. He tries to ignore the implications of Frankie’s words. The implication that Frankie was sharing a bed every night until Monday hurts, even though he should have expected that from his final week in the house. “Hayden and I thought it a good idea to start watching _The_ _Fellowship of the Ring_ at 9pm. Bad choice when you have nothing to do the next day. I mean, you can’t **not** finish the trilogy”

“So you went to bed at 6? Sounds nothing like the Zachary I know,” Frankie teases, a smile growing on his face.

“Seriously, bro, we keep normal hours here. It’s easy to go to bed when there’s no paranoia going on. It was late.” Zach tries to ignore how Frankie’s face falls after calling him bro two times in ten seconds. He tries to ignore how his own stomach falls after watching Frankie’s face. He’s supposed to be mad at him. Zach’s supposed to make Frankie understand what he put Zach through.

“But yeah, no, I need to sleep now. Seriously, though, the green room is heaven. You’re going to have a wonderful night.”

Zach lets Frankie pull him in for a hug and then turns to his own room. He doesn’t hear Frankie mutter under his breath about the wonderful night _Zach_ could have. He totally doesn’t hear that at all.

*** 

Production tells them to gather in the living room with microphones and cameras around 4pm on Sunday, which was atypical. Frankie was asked if he knew that double eviction was coming. He was surprised by the news, but did think that his interview with Julie happened early in the live show hour, and it seemed pretty short.

Zach doesn’t know how to feel when Victoria walks in. Certainly not the (elated) confusion he felt the day before when Frankie showed up, but happy she was out? Angry about his dead hat? He wasn’t sure.

But apparently Christine won HOH in the double eviction and put up Nicole and Caleb. Nicole screwed everything up by winning the veto. Christine, too scared to make a big move and put up her boyfriend or her overlord (not Victoria’s words, but that’s how Zach heard it), and put Victoria up as the only option. Derrick and Cody voted to save Caleb, overpowering Nicole’s vote for Vic.

After dinner, Zach decides how he feels about Victoria’s arrival – overjoyed. She gives him a target for all his negative emotions, and Zach spends the evening when she’s in the hot tub hiding her most prized possessions. (Immature? Yes. But at least he didn’t destroy then, like someone he knows. He’ll give them back by Wednesday. Maybe.) He gets so flustered when he hears Victoria run back inside, so he runs into the first bedroom he sees. Unfortunately, it’s the green room.

And Frankie is lying naked on the bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Zach’s already hard. He doesn’t think Frankie notices, but he needs his dick to stop acting like it’s 14. He was happy to leave those days behind years ago. And yet, Frankie just has this effect on him. 

“Hey, babe, excited to see me?” Frankie coos playfully. Okay, maybe he did notice. Fuck. Frankie’s face turns serious, though. Zach stays totally focused on his face, and nowhere else. Nowhere.

“I don’t want to rush things or make you uncomfortable, but when do you think we can have that talk you promised me in the house? It kind of seems like you are avoiding me.”

“What? No. I let you pick a musicals and we made cookies together, and…”

Frankie cuts Zach off. “But you made me sleep in here, last night, when you had a perfectly good half bed unused.”

“Well, it seems like you made this room your home pretty quickly,” Zach sort of snaps.

Yes, Zach is referring to Frankie’s nakedness, which he is trying but failing to ignore. Zach knew how great of a body Frankie had, but had never seen it splayed out so gloriously than it was right now.

“Seriously, can you put some clothes on?” Zach demands. “I can’t have a talk with you like that.”

“Babe, are you mad at me?” Frankie asks, as he puts some shorts on. Just shorts, by the way. Just shorts. “I thought you made peace with the fact that I was the one to get you out, even though I realized basically the minute you lost the buyback that I had made a huge fucking mistake.”

Zach feels his resolve crumbling underneath him. He wants to be mad at Frankie, but he hates it when Frankie is sad. It makes him feel sad. It makes him feel really sad when _Zach_ is the one to make Frankie sad, but that’s just not how they work. Fine. Time for the talk.

“Bro, you know I love you, right? And during my last week in the house, I understood why you wanted me out. You thought it was better for your game, and since you’re obviously smarter than me, I believed you, even if I didn’t understand it. And I thought I was fine when you let Caleb sleep up in the HOH room every night, because you were trying to solidify him in a new final 2 for after you got me out. But then Caleb does literally the exact same thing to you, two weeks later, and you think you have the right to be mad about it? You actually said yesterday that you didn’t understand who could be manipulated into getting their best friend out, when that was literally what you did to me.”

Frankie beckons Zach to come closer while a look of realization dawns on his face. Zach sits, on the very edge of the bed. Frankie whines when Zach sits, so Zach comes closer. He really can’t stay away for long.

“Zach, babe, you’re so right. I’m sorry for being oblivious and getting caught up in my own shit and not realizing how what I was saying affected you. Hurting you – further – that obviously wasn’t my intention. Can we be friends again? Can things go back to the way they were?”

Zach immediately realizes how he wants this conversation to go. He doesn’t want to make Frankie sad, ever again.

“No,” Zach says definitively. Frankie looks crestfallen. Zach doesn’t like that. He probably shouldn’t have taken a dramatic pause before finishing what he was trying to say. “No! I mean, I don’t want to go back to the way things were before because…” Zach pauses, as he notices how much sadder Frankie looks than he did even two seconds prior. Zach really should have organized his thoughts better, so he takes a moment to gather his breath.

“Frankie, what I’m trying to say is, no, I don’t want to go back to the way things were before, because, well, that wasn’t enough for me. You know I’m in love with you, and you know how attracted I am to you, and…”

Frankie cuts him off.  “You’re attracted to me?”   

Zach giggles, because obviously, Frankie must be joking. Frankie is just so funny.

“Of course, dude, of course I’m attracted to you. You think it’s a regular thing for me to tell guys they can sleep naked in a bed with me?”

“You were just joking, then, though.”

“No, Frankie, I wasn’t. I played it off as a joke, because there were cameras around and everyone in America could have been watching, but there was nothing that I wanted more than to sleep naked with you. I want to do that now. I want to do that all the time. Walking in on you naked just now basically killed me.”

Frankie’s face does so many things, right then. It lights up in a way Zach hadn’t seen since Frankie found out there was a buyback and Zach might have the chance to come back. It still seems a little confused, even though Zach doesn’t realize how he could be clearer about his feelings. Frankie’s mouth quirks in such a way that Zach realizes he wants to stop staring at it.

And start making it with it.

Frankie opens his mouth as if to speak, but his face twists into a huge smile before continuing. “Zach, I think I get what you’re saying, but would you mind just spelling it out for me?”

“Frankie, I love you. I’m attracted to you. I hated being apart from you, and I have no intention to do that in the near future. I want you. I want this, all of this. There are so many things that I want, I don’t even know what I want. But there are no cameras around, and I’d really like to explore, well, all the options with you.”

Frankie leans in to kiss Zach so aggressively that Zach finds himself horizontal on the bed, with Frankie on top of him. Zach immediately opens his mouth for Frankie to explore, and the pair comes up a few minutes later, but only for air. Zach realizes Frankie is straddling him, when did that happen?

“Zach, that was okay, right?”

“Frankiieeee, you’re hilarious.” Seriously, he’s the funniest guy. “I’m pretty sure I just gave you consent to do anything you wanted to me. I’ll let you know if I need to take things slow, but seriously, this feels perfect right now.”

And it does. He loves how Frankie’s mouth feels on his own, making him wish he didn’t need to come up for air. He loves the way Frankie shakes his hips and rubs their erections together so wonderfully that Zach forgets how to think. He loves when he snakes an exploratory hand down Frankie’s shorts, only to remember there’s no underwear happening down there. He loves it when Frankie’s shorts are off, and Zach's shirt, and shorts, and boxers, and he loves the freedom to do everything they couldn’t do in the house.

***

Later that night, Zach and Frankie are cuddled (naked) in the green room, ready for bed. Zach kind of wishes he had been evicted like he was supposed to be during the first double eviction, with Frankie immediately following. They might have been a little loud while getting reacquainted, and Hayden’s pointed coughs as they came out for dinner might have been a tip off that the walls weren’t as thick as Zach had originally expected.

Zach doesn’t care, though. He has Frankie now, and three weeks left sequestered in this house before they need to face the world. And he has a birthday coming up.

He bets Frankie will figure out a wonderful present for him.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi at my tumblr, mangoapplepie.tumblr.com!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi at my tumblr (mangoapplepie.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> Speaking of, anyone know how to hyperlink in endnotes? :P


End file.
